It has become very common for residential refuse to be placed in containers in front of the residence so that the refuse can be collected at the curbside by refuse collection organizations. Because refuse containers tend to be relatively large volume, so that they can hold significant refuse, but relatively light in weight, so that they are relatively easy to move from the residence to the curbside and relatively easy to empty into the refuse collection vehicle, the containers are inherently physically unstable. When the refuse containers are standing by the curbside filled with refuse, they are often disturbed by the wind or roaming animals and are knocked over, spilling the refuse in allowing it to be scattered around the ground. Furthermore, after the refuse has been removed from the containers, the wind frequently most the containers down the sidewalks, and out into to the streets with the containers are sometimes crushed by vehicles and otherwise create dangerous obstacles to traffic. Furthermore, the containers themselves are often lost as a travel around the neighborhood with the wind.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a refuse container holder that is capable of stabilizing the position of the refuse container with or without refuse.
Another object of this invention is to provide a refuse container holder from which the refuse container can be easily removed for emptying of the refuse or for transport back to the residence.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a refuse container holder which can be designed in an aesthetically pleasing manner so as not to detract from the appearance of the residence.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a refuse container holder which is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost, which is capable of being easily installed, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.